Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
| classe = Quarian Machinist | raça = Quarian | gênero = Fêmea | dublador = Ash Sroka (creditado como Liz Sroka em Mass Effect e Mass Effect 2) | aparições = Mass Effect: Homeworlds Mass Effect Mass Effect 2 Mass Effect 3 }} é uma quarian e um membro do esquadrão do Comandante Shepard. Ela é filha de Rael'Zorah, membro do Admiralty Board. Embora jovem, Tali é um gênio da mecânica. Em 2183, ela está em sua peregrinação, o rito de passagem para provar seu valor e trazer algo valioso para seu povo a bordo da Migrant Fleet. Em 2185, tendo completado sua peregrinação, Tali foi encarregada de liderar uma importante missão de pesquisa para o Admiralty Board. Mass Effect: Homeworlds 200px|left|Tali começa sua peregrinaçãoTali parte em sua peregrinação a bordo do nave Honorata, tripulado por Keenah'Breizh. Ela planeja começar sua peregrinação em Illium, mas a caminho da Crescent Nebula, a Honorata detecta uma presença em um mundo de gelo não identificado. Tali e Keenah pousam para investigar, e conseguem desativar uma unidade geth e extrair com sucesso seu núcleo de memória, que contém uma gravação de dois indivíduos discutindo um ataque à colônia humana de Eden Prime e a vinda dos Reapers. Temendo que o resto da galáxia possa estar em perigo, Tali convence Keenah de que eles deveriam entregar a gravação às autoridades locais em Illium. Naquele momento, o mercenário turiano, Jacobus e sua equipe, no planeta sob as ordens de Saren Arterius para encontrar a tecnologia Prothean, atacam-nos. Eles fogem para o Honorata e estabelecem um curso para Illium. Uma vez lá, os oficiais de Illium, preconceituosos contra os quarians, se recusam a permitir que o Honorata aterrize por várias horas. Isso dá a Jacobus tempo suficiente para pousar em Illium primeiro e planejar uma emboscada. Quando o Honorata finalmente pousa, Tali e a tripulação imediatamente são atacados, e o outro membro da tripulação do Honorata são mortos. Incapazes de retornar a nave, Tali e Keenah se afastam em um navio de transporte com destino à Cidadela, onde esperam entregar a gravação dos geth ao Conselho da Cidadela. A tripulação do transporte descobre os clandestinos, mas o capitão decide entregá-los a C-Sec em vez de matá-los. Eles tentam explicar a Chellick que eles têm informações importantes para o Conselho, mas ele os ignora e os adverte para deixar a estação no dia seguinte. Depois de aprender com Avina que há uma espera de sete meses por uma audiência com o Conselho, eles são vistos por Jacobus, que os persegue através da Cidadela. Tali é baleada no seu lado durante a perseguição, mas Keenah é mortalmente ferido. Chegando a um incinerador no interior da Cidadela, Keenah não consegue mais acompanhar Tali e morre. Tali deixa sua amiga e prepara uma armadilha para Jacobus. Quando o turian entra no incinerador, ela fecha as portas atrás dele e ativa-o, queimando-o vivo. Chegando na clínica, Tali é tratada por um médico, a quem conta a história de sua jornada e as informações que obteve dos geths. A volus menciona que ele é um informante broker e pode entrar em contato com o Shadow Broker para garantir que as informações de Tali possam alcançar as pessoas certas. Ele a encoraja a confiar nele e a direciona para um bar onde ela pode se esconder. Tali concorda e pergunta para onde ir. Mass Effect Talents Dossiê right|300px|Tali percebe que ela está sob ataque. Tali nasceu em 2161 a bordo do Rayya. Tendo atingido a maturidade, ela partiu da Migrant Fleet em sua Peregrinação. Em suas viagens, ela começou a ouvir relatos de geths, que nunca se aventurou além do Perseus Veil desde que conduziu seu povo ao exílio, e ficou curiosa. Ela rastreou uma patrulha de getha para um planeta desconhecido, esperou até que um deles fosse separado de sua unidade, então desabilitou e removeu seu núcleo de memória. Ela recuperou um arquivo de seus bancos de áudio que revelou que Saren Arterius estava por trás do ataque à Eden Prime, mas possuir o arquivo colocou-a em grave perigo. Ela foi perseguida pelas forças de Saren e escapou para a cidadela. Designação pessoal Se Shepard escolher participar de uma campanha da Aliança para expulsar os geths da Armstrong Nebula, um cache de dados pode ser encontrado em um terminal na base principal do Solcrum, detalhando a evolução dos geths desde sua separação com os quarians. De volta a bordo da Normandy, Tali pede uma cópia dos dados, se ela for falada. Embora seja fortemente criptografada e possa levar anos para decifrar, é um presente perfeito para sua peregrinação. Shepard pode concordar com seu pedido, ou recusar - é classificado como dados da Aliança, afinal de contas, e apelos oficiais pelo acesso podem ser feitos para baixo da linha. Se Tali receber uma cópia dos dados, ela ficará muito grata, pois permitirá que ela retorne ao seu pessoal assim que a missão terminar. Ela reitera sua promessa de ajudar a impedir Saren. Se Shepard se recusa, Tali não é otimista com a perspectiva de a Aliança liberar os arquivos para a Migrant Fleet. Ela mostra desagrado para Shepard, colocando os interesses da humanidade à custa dos quarians, e ela opta por deixar a tripulação assim que a missão terminar - a fim de encontrar algo de igual valor e completar sua peregrinação por conta própria. Mass Effect 2 Proficiência em armas *Pistolas Pesadas *Escopetas Powers Dossiê Lealdade Romance Covil do Shadow Broker Caso Shepard escolha trazer Liara a bordo da Normandy para recuperar o atraso após completar o Lair of the Shadow Broker, ela perguntará a Shepard por que ele está lutando e se é uma chance de dar a Tali um novo lar. Se Shepard responde positivamente, ele afirma que é porque Tali é importante para ele. Em resposta, Liara revela que Tali ficou impressionada desde que se juntou a ele dois anos atrás, para o qual Shepard deseja que Liara pudesse ter mencionado isso a ele na época. Liara então revela que se ela tivesse contado a Shepard então, teria arruinado a diversão dele descobrir sozinho. Se Shepard tivesse tido um romance com Liara em 2183 e mais tarde escolhido apenas permanecer amigos, Liara diria que, embora ela fosse ingênua, ela tinha interesse em "não adicionar mais nenhuma competição". Antes de retornar a nave do Shadow Broker, Liara diz que espera que os dois encontrem a felicidade juntos. Mass Effect 3 Proficiência em armas *Escopetas *Pistolas Pesadas Powers Dossiê Mass Effect 3: From Ashes Mass Effect 3: Citadel Romance Curiosidades Navegação Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da saga Mass Effect Categoria:Personagens do Mass Effect Categoria:Personagens do Mass Effect 2 Categoria:Personagens do Mass Effect 3 Categoria:Romances Categoria:Quarians